Works of art that use cubic objects
Works of art that use cubic objects (+ rectangular prisms): *Christoph Weber, Objet externe (2005-7) *Mateo Tannatt, Night Box - Figure Model (2007) *Carl Andre, Belgica Blue Field (1989) *Tony Smith, Die (1962/68), Die (1962) *Paul Shore and Nicole Root, Die (After Tony Smith) (2010) *Werner Reiterer, Life counts death (2008) *João Onofre, Box sized DIE featuring Darkmoon (2007-8) *Vik Muniz, After Tony Smith Dies, 1962 (2000) *Cercle Ramo Nash, Black Box (1998) *Hans Haacke, Global Marketing (1986), Condensation Cube (1963) *Carl Andre, Trabum (1977) *Larry Bell, Cube #2 (Green, Dark Grey, Blue) (2007), 20" Untitled 1969 (Tom Messer Cube) (1969) *John Beech, Pollack Block (1999) *Richard Serra, Berlin Block for Charlie Chaplin (1978) *Maryellen Latas, Untitled 2000 130 A-C (2000) *Kaaba during Hajj, Mecca (original according to Qur'an 2000-1825 BC, last repaired 693 AD) *Kate Gilmore, Blood From a Stone (2009) (video) *Isamu Noguchi, Red Cube (1968) *Jean Nouvel, Monolith for Expo 2.0, Murten (2000) *Eve Hesse, Accession II (1968) *Piero Manzoni, Base of the World, Magic Base No. 3 by Piero Manzoni 1961 Homage to Galileo (1961) *Donald Judd, untitled (1971), Untitled (Six boxes) (1974) *Andy Warhol, Brillo Box (1964) *Paul Thek, Meat Piece With Warhol Brillo Box (1965) *Joseph Kosuth, Box, Cube, Empty, Clear, Glass-A Description (1965) *Tetsumi Kudo, Votre Portrait - T (1965) *Robert Morris, Untitled (Mirrored Cubes) (1965) *Tony Rosenthal, Alamo (1967) *Sol Lewitt, Cubic Construction (1971) *Dan Graham, Public Space/Two Audiences (1976) *Jackie Winsor, Burnt Piece (1977-8) *Charles Ray, Ink Box (1986) *Felix Gonzalez-Torres, "Untitled" (The End) (1990) *Cildo Meireles, Thread (1990-1995) *Franz West, Cubi Carini (1991) *Janine Antoni, Gnaw (1992) *Rachel Lachowicz, Sarah (1992) *Rachel Whiteread, Untitled (Room) (1993) *Jim Isermann, Cubeweave (0396) (1996) *Cornelia Parker, Mass (Colder Darker Matter) (1997) *Patricia Cronin, Tack Room (1997-8) *Tara Donovan, Toothpicks (2001) *Tom Friedman, Untitled (pedestal with flies) (2002) *Rebecca Warren, Cube (2003) *Yayoi Kusama, Passing Winter (2005) *Jeppe Hein, Burning Cube (2005) *Jedediah Caesar, Untitled (Hollow Box) (2007) *Roni Horn, Pink Tons (2008) *Carlos Estrada Vega, Carlitos (2008) *Ai WeiWei, Light Cube (2008) *Urs Fischer, from Service à la française (2009) *Artie Vierkant, A Tool to Deceive and Slaughter (2009) *Alighiero Boetti, Zig-Zag (1966) *Alexander de Moscoso, Fractured Vessel (2011) *Haegue Yang, untitled installation, La Chapelle des Carmélites, Toulouse (2011) *Willys de Castro, Objeto ativo (1962) *Michelangelo Pistoletto, Metro cubo d’Infinito (1965-6) *John McCracken, Untitled (Brown Block) (1970) *Liz Larner, Cube (1989) *Liam Gillick, Discussion Island (1997) *François Curlet, American Dino: oeuf de voiture (2003) *Damián Ortega, Concrete cube (grey) (2003) *Gyan Panchal, Eer (2006) *Mona Hatoum, Cube (2006) *Johannes Wohnseifer, Feminized White Cube (2006) *Lara Favaretto, Solo se sei mago (2006) *Monika Sosnowska, Untitled (2006) *Gerwald Rockenschaub, Untitled (2000/2007) *Gregor Schneider, Cube Hambourg (2007) *Yann Serandour, Inside the white cube (2008) *Kris Martin, Thank You (2009) *Walead Beshty, 20-inch Copper (FedEx® Large Kraft Box© 2005 FEDEX 330508) International Priority, Los Angeles–London trk#8685 8772 8040, date October 2–6, 2009. International Priority London–New York trk#863822956489, date November 18–20, 2009, International Priority New York–London trk#7952 0098 1790, date September 19–21, 2011 (2011) *Stefan Bruggemann, Nothing Box (2003) *Martin Creed, Work No. 571 (2006) *Marissa Lee Benedict, Re-action-Reaction, Accession (after Eva Hesse) (2011) *Collectif anonyme, Cube (2010) *Valie Export, Touch Cinema (1968) *Chris Engman, Equipoise (2005) *Nicholas Negroponte, SEEK (1969-70): A project at MIT in which the artist programmed a robotic arm to move crates in an environment inhabited by gerbils who occasionally rearranged the crates. The arm was designed to adapt to the chages the gerbils made. *Robert Rauschenberg, Untitled (circa. 1953) *Timm Ulrichs, Timm Ulrichs: in Würfelform (1980/89/97) *Derek Frech, IRLRGB Cube (2009) *Angela Bulloch, Progression of 8 Peverted Pixels (2008) *Veronica Janssens, Blue, Red and Yellow (2001), Cocktail Sculpture (2009), Object (2009) *Alejandro Almanza Pereda, I was adored once too (2010) *Stéphane Malka, No limits in the streets (2010): closer to "rectangular prisms" than "cubes" *Santiago Sierra, 4 Cubic Containers Measuring 250 cm x 250 cm x 250 cm, St. Petri's Church, Lübeck, Germany, February 1991 (1991) (image not available. can be found in No. 1: First Works by 362 Artists, eds. Francesca Richer and Matthew Rosenzweig) *Arman, Underwater Violin Resin Sculpture (1971) *Stefan Eberstadt, Rucksack House (2004) *Keith Tyson, Large Field Array (2007) *Matthew Day Jackson, Tensegrity Biotron (detail) (installation view at The Immeasurable Distance)(2009) *Thomas Heatherwick, The Seed Cathedral (2010) (video TED talk) *Beck & Jung, Chromo Cube (1980) * Anila Quayyum Agha, Intersections (2013) Category:Works of art categorized by objects